Don't Let Me Fall
by twivamps
Summary: The Cullens leave and Bella jumps off the cliff. But this time, Jacob isn't the one to save her. Bella soon finds that vampires and werewolves are not the only supernatural beings out there and that she isn't as ordinary as she had once thought. Bella/Peter
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So, I'm pretty new to FanFiction, but I got this idea for a story and decided to post it. Besides, there doesn't seem to be enough Peter/Bella stories on this site so I thought I'd add mine to the mix. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight and Tim Kring owns Heroes. Although, I would LOVE to be the one to own Peter. Yum ;)**

* * *

BPOV

I stared down at the crashing waves. A few rain drops hit my cheek as I stood looking out over the same cliff that I had seen a few of the wolves dive from not so long ago. The wind picked-up and tossed my hair around as I prepared to jump off the cliff into the roaring water below.

"Bella, don't!"

I closed my eyes and smiled. _Ah. There it was. His voice._

It always surprised me at how real his voice sounded…like he was standing right next to me. But, I knew that wasn't the case. He…_Edward_…and his family had left after he told me that I was just a distraction and that he didn't love me anymore. I had spent months in a zombie-like catatonic state. Now, the only way I could feel remotely alive was when I heard his voice, and that only happened when I was doing something reckless.

_Don't do anything reckless or stupid._

I scoffed as those words re-played in my head. It was ironic how Edward was always so determined to keep me alive, yet the one thing that made me _feel _alive was also the one thing he made me promise not to do.

I had finished out the rest of high school as a social pariah, sitting alone at lunch, no one talking to me in classes. Even the teachers seemed to have forgotten I even existed. Not that I cared that much. All I could seem to care about was the gaping hole in my chest caused by the love of my life's departure.

Graduation was a painful experience. The only reason I even went to graduation was for Charlie. I had put him through so much. The least I could do was attend graduation.

I had waited through the long list of names that the principal called out, most of which were met by a loud round of applause from the person's friends. When my name had been read, there was an awkward moment when the only people who clapped were Charlie and Jake, followed by an unenthusiastic spattering of applause from other people in the audience.

It would have been embarrassing to anyone who really cared. But, as it was, I accepted my diploma from the principal without hesitation, and walked back to my seat among the other high school grads.

I came out of my reverie and took a step closer to the ledge. Jake had promised me we would go cliff diving today, but he was too busy running around with his pack. I knew that the weather wasn't ideal for cliff diving, but I had resolved on doing this today. _And dammit I _would_ do this today!_

"_No _Bella!"

I ignored the voice as I stepped closer to ledge and jumped. The wind whistled in my ears as I plummeted, and just as I was expecting to feel the water engulf me, something bumped into me. _Hard._

Arms wrapped securely around my waist, holding me close to a warm chest. My first thought was: _Edward!_ But then I realized the man who was holding me was not ice cold or as hard as marble. The chest was hard, but nowhere near as hard as Edward's. Besides, Edward couldn't fly. I gasped as the fact that we were _flying _registered in my mind. I felt the arms tighten around me as I looked down…_far _down at the land below.

I yelped and instinctively wrapped my arms around the neck of the person or _thing _carrying me. I wasn't sure which one it was yet. A person. Or a thing.

He staggered slightly when we landed and set me down carefully. He kept his hands on my arms to steady me which was probably a good thing because my legs were shaking so hard it was a miracle they were able to support my weight. I looked up at his face, my eyes comically wide.

He _looked _human…with his dark eyes, and the frown he was directing at me. His grip on my arms tightened.

"Are you insane? Didn't you see it's practically a hurricane out there?" His voice was stern, bordering on condescending. "Were you trying to _kill _yourself—" His words cut off abruptly and his piercing gaze made me shift uncomfortably on my feet.

"No..."

The tremor in my voice was less than convincing. I _hadn't_ been trying to kill myself, but this situation was enough to make the bravest person quiver. I had just been caught _midair _by some man who could fly. Who could blame me for feeling a bit tentative about the situation?

I glanced back at the water and paled as I saw what he had meant when he said it was practically a hurricane. The waves were crashing furiously against the rocks at the bottom of the cliff I had just foolishly jumped from. If I had managed to hit the water, there was no way I could have avoided getting my body bashed against those rather sharp looking rocks.

_How had I not noticed that?_ I thought to myself. _Oh yeah. I was too caught up with trying to hear Edward's voice that I completely overlooked the near-tsunami that was going on out there._

He was still holding onto my arms with a firm grip, which I was secretly thankful for. My legs would have probably given out from under me if he wasn't gripping my arms so tightly.

"Peter!"

The man…_Peter _snapped his head to the side and released my arms. I staggered slightly at the sudden withdrawal of his grip on my arms. Once I had regained my sense of equilibrium, and was no longer in danger of falling, I looked in the direction that this new voice had come from.

I saw a girl who looked about my age jogging towards us. When she reached us, the girl pushed her rain-drenched blond hair out of her face. She looked worriedly at Peter before glancing at me. She bit her lip and seemed to contemplate something before she stepped towards me and extended her hand.

"Hi, I'm Claire," the girl said with a tentative smile.

I automatically shook her hand and replied in a monotone.

"Bella."

She smiled nervously and I tried to return it, but I couldn't seem to get my face muscles to work.

"What—" I started to say, but shook my head to try to get my brain to start functioning.

Claire's smile faded as I glanced from Peter to her and then back to Peter. They both looked at me warily, most likely expecting me to bombard them with a million questions. I noted the tense set of Peter's jaw and Claire's anxious lip biting.

I opened and closed my mouth, doing a rather striking impression of a fish, not exactly knowing what to say to either of them. As I tried to make sense of the thoughts running rampant through my head, I absentmindedly stared at the small silver pendant dangling from the silver chain around Claire's neck.

"Nice necklace," I blurted suddenly.

I shook my head at myself. _Nice necklace_? That was all I could think of to say?

The corners of Claire's mouth twitched.

"Thanks," she gave me a small smile.

But, her smile dimmed when she glanced back at Peter. I followed her gaze and bit my lip at the unreadable expression on the man's face.

Peter frowned and his brows furrowed as he stared at me. He was like a statue, albeit a very _unhappy_ statue. I shifted uneasily and bit my lower lip, staring at the beach floor. His penetrating stare was starting to make me feel uncomfortable. He seemed to snap out of it because he looked back at Claire with a worried look.

"So, about this whole flying thing—" I started hesitantly.

Both of their heads snapped back to look at me. I inhaled slowly, preparing myself for what I was about to ask. If they were anything like the Cullens, then they would get all cold and distant when I started to question their secret. But, I _hated_ being kept in the dark. Besides, I could definitely handle whatever they could possibly throw at me.

Nothing could be weirder than the past year when I had dated a vampire, been hunted by a coven of vampires intent on killing me, got bitten by a vampire only to have my boyfriend suck the venom back out, and found out that my best friend was also a werewolf who belonged to pack of other werewolves that hunted what I had once wished to become. I had a pretty convoluted life...

And, if all of _that_ was any indication, I was pretty good with weird.

"What are you?" I blurted.

Just as I had expected, they didn't seem too eager to answer my question if their facial expressions were anything to go by. Peter's eyes hardened and his jaw clenched. Obviously, he didn't care much for this topic. Claire looked a little less on edge, but she was shooting worried glances back and forth between Peter and me.

Peter frowned and looked regretfully at Claire. She seemed to understand that look because her eyes widened and she shook her head.

"There's no other way Claire," Peter sighed.

"It's not right to mess with someone's mind like that," she replied vehemently.

"It's better than the alternative. What if she tells someone what she saw?"

"But, what if she doesn't tell anyone? I mean, who would believe her anyways?"

"That's not a chance we can take."

"I don't like this."

"I don't like it either, but it has to be done." He raised a hand when she tried to object again. "Claire, we're supposed to be keeping a _low_ profile. This," he waved his hand in my direction, "is definitely not keeping a low profile. The last thing we need is for some government agents to come investigate if the girl blabs about this. I _have_ to make her forget what she saw."

Claire looked away, obviously not pleased with the situation, but not raising any further objections.

I was having trouble pinpointing exactly what it was that I was feeling. I was annoyed that they were talking about me as if I wasn't standing right in front of them and was irritated at being referred to as "the girl." I was also pretty offended that they automatically assumed I would _blab _their secret. I had kept the Cullens' secret, hadn't I?

_Of course, they don't know about that._ A little voice in my head pointed out.

Then, there was definitely a feeling of confusion battling with fear.

_What did Peter mean that he had to make me forget?_

However, before I could voice any of these thoughts, or at least make sense of them all, Peter strode right up to me and gripped my face between his hands. My eyes widened as he forced me to look him in the eyes.

I was too shocked to move a muscle. But, then I felt a pressure, almost like a prodding sensation _inside_ my head. It wasn't a painful feeling, but it wasn't pleasant either. This snapped me out of my trance and I pushed him away from me forcefully. His eyes widened in shock and he stumbled a few steps back, releasing my head in the process.

"What was _that_?" I demanded.

"I don't know," he murmured. "How did you keep me out?"

"Look," I snapped at him. "I have no idea what you're even talking about. All I _do _know is that you did this weird mind-groping thing. What the hell are you?"

If I hadn't been so high-strung, I would have been shocked at my outburst. Normally, I was pretty calm and level-headed, not yelling at people I had only known for a few minutes.

Peter and Claire shared a look.

"Peter, what's going on?"

He scrutinized me closely, like I was some kind of mystery to solve, and then turned back to Claire.

"I think she's one of us."

_One of them?_ What the hell was that supposed to mean? I vaguely realized that I should be freaking out or feeling something more than just _bewilderment_. But, I guess dating a vampire and having a werewolf for a best friend had finally desensitized me to the world of the supernatural. Nothing seemed to really surprise me anymore.

Claire glanced at me curiously and turned back to Peter.

"Maybe _she _was our assignment."

I wasn't sure whether I was more confused or offended. An _assignment_? I definitely didn't like being referred to as some _assignment_.

"First of all, my name is _Bella_," I emphasized, unable to keep the annoyance out of my tone. "Not _the girl_ or _assignment_."

Claire's lips twitched in amusement and Peter cracked the first smile I had seen him give. _Wow, he has a really nice smile._ I mentally shook my head at that thought.

"And second of all, I would really like to know what the hell is going on," I demanded.

I sighed in frustration when I didn't get an immediate response.

Peter and Claire seemed to be having some sort of silent discussion where Peter would look at her and nod or shake his head. It almost reminded me of the silent conversations Edward and Alice would have which used to annoy Emmett to no end. I winced at that unexpected thought. Claire and Peter didn't seem to notice the pained expression that was surely on my face. Instead, Peter nodded once more and then turned to face me suddenly.

"Okay _Bella_," Peter said slowly, emphasizing my name. "You hungry?"

His question surprised me. After what had just happened, that was the last thing I had expected him to say to me.

"What?" I asked stupidly.

"Well…" He said slowly and glanced at his watch. "It's about lunch time. Are there any good restaurants around here?"

"Uh…" I blinked stupidly at him, until he raised his eyebrows and looked at me as if I had some kind of mental disorder. "I guess The Lodge is pretty good. It's really actually the _only_ sit down restaurant in Forks."

Peter and Claire both seemed taken aback by what I said. I guessed that wherever the two of them were from was a lot bigger than Forks. They didn't seem like the small town type.

"Well as long as it's inside, I'm all for going there."

Peter had to raise his voice over the sudden crash of thunder, which was soon followed closely by a flash of lightening. Now that the excitement of the jump and being caught in the air by a flying man had died down, I became painfully aware of my soaked shirt clinging to me like a second skin and the pinching sensation as goose bumps erupted on my arms and legs. I shivered and wrapped my arms around myself.

Peter seemed to feel the same sentiment because he soon suggested that we move this conversation somewhere that wasn't so…_wet._

"So...where is this _Lodge _exactly?"

"It's not too far from here," I said, before I realized that Charlie would worry if I wasn't home by the time he got off work. "I just can't be gone too long or Ch—my dad will worry. The last thing I need is for him to host _another_ search party to look for me."

Peter and Claire gave me strange looks. Claire looked like she was going to ask what I was talking about, but I waved a hand dismissively.

"Long story." _And something that I'm still trying to forget_, I added silently to myself.

That night still brought back painful memories.

…

_"Bella, we're leaving." _

_"Why now? Another year—"_

_…_

_"When you say we—"_

_"I mean my family and myself."_

_"Okay, I'll come with you."_

_"You can't, Bella. Where we're going…It's not the right place for you."_

_…_

_"You promised! In Phoenix, you promised that you would stay—"_

_"As long as that was best for you."_

_"No! This is about my soul isn't it? Carlisle told me about that, and I don't care, Edward. I don't care! You can have my soul. I don't want it without you — it's yours already!"_

_..._

_"Bella, I don't want you to come with me." _

_"You…don't…want me?" _

_"No." _

_..._

_"Don't do this."_

_"You're not good for me Bella."_

_…_

_"Don't worry. You're human—your memory is no more than a sieve. Time heals all wounds for your kind."_

_"And your memories?"_

_"Well, I won't forget. But my kind…we're very easily distracted."_

_…_

_"Goodbye Bella."_

_"Wait!"_

_…_

I shuddered as the memories of that night replayed in my head. My arms wrapped around my middle again of their own accord. This time not because of the cold, but in an attempt to hold myself together. Ever since that night, I felt like I would break apart at the seams. Surely it would feel better than this at least.

"Are you okay?" Claire asked, sounding concerned.

I attempted a smile, but it came out strained and probably looked more like a grimace.

"Yeah, just cold," I lied.

They seemed to buy it because Peter re-inserted his suggestion of moving this conversation inside. Happy for something to distract me, I started to lead them towards The Lodge and tried to mentally prepare myself for what was sure to be a _very _interesting conversation.

End BPOV

* * *

Syler stood silently from a distance, watching the scene before him. His fists were clenched so hard, but he didn't seem to feel the strain in his knuckles. _How did those two always manage to get in his way?_

Although, if he had to admit it to himself, he was slightly relieved for Peter's intervention when she had jumped. The girl would have been of no use to him if she had managed to splatter her brains all over the rocks at the bottom of the cliffs.

No. He needed her brain intact so that he could take her power. He didn't know what it was exactly, but she was on the list of names he had taken from Dr. Suresh. So, she had to be special. He just had to figure out how special she actually was, which he could do when he opened up her head and examined her brain. All the answers would be in there.

He just had to figure out a way to get around those two nuisances, and then her power would be all his.

* * *

**AN: The quotes between Bella and Edward are from the 3rd chapter of New Moon.**

**I'll try to have the second chapter posted within a week, but I'm finishing up at the university this semester so I can get my creative writing degree. So, my classes will come first. I'll try to post as soon as I can though. **

**Anyways, I would love to hear what you guys think of this story! Please review! :)**

**Love,**

**Katie**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you for all the great reviews! I know I said I'd try to upload the next chapter within a week and that didn't really work out. So, I made this chapter extra long. I was going to cut it off a bit earlier than I did, but thought I'd give you all a little extra. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and Tim Kring owns Heroes.**

* * *

Awkward didn't even begin to cover it. Peter was staring intently at the menu in his hands, but his brow was furrowed and he kept shooting me occasional glances over the top of it. Claire was doing the same, but every time I caught her staring, she would give me a small smile and then quickly look back at the menu.

It had been like this since the waitress had led us to our table and handed us the menus before walking away to fulfill our drink orders. It seemed that no one wanted to broach the thing that was obviously on all of our minds. I cleared my throat and blushed when Peter's and Claire's heads snapped up to look at me. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat and stared down at my lap.

"Uh," I winced at the hoarseness of my voice, "so you said that I was one of you. What does that mean?"

Claire smiled genuinely for the first time.

"You really don't know about your ability?"

I shook my head slowly. They were crazy if they thought that I had some special ability.

I was definitely not special. If I _was_, Edward wouldn't have left me.

"_You're not good for me, Bella."_

I winced as his words replayed in my head. Those words still haunted me even though I knew they were true.

"Well," Claire's smile faded and she hesitated, probably picking up on my change in mood. "There are people out there…people like _us _who have these special abilities—"

"Wait," I interrupted. "Special abilities?"

I knew that Peter had a "special ability" as Claire put it, especially since I saw him _fly_, but I couldn't help but still feel a little skeptical. I had grown to believe in the supernatural what with all of the vampires and werewolves inhabiting Forks.

But, Claire and Peter seemed to be completely human. Humans weren't supposed to have special abilities. That was supposed to be a vampire thing…like with Alice and Jasper and…_Edward_. I swallowed and suddenly found myself fighting back tears. I had to stop drudging up those memories.

_They're gone. They aren't coming back. Get a grip, Bella._

I could feel that prodding inside my head again and winced at the annoying feeling. I glared at Peter who had his brow furrowed as he looked at me.

"Could you _please _stop doing that?"

Peter shrugged, but looked a bit sheepish at being caught trying to get inside my head.

"I just can't seem to figure you out. It bothers me," he admitted.

A wave of nostalgia washed over me at his words.

"You aren't the first one to tell me that," I muttered.

He raised his eyebrows. Apparently I hadn't said that as quietly as I thought I did.

He started to say something but stopped abruptly when the waitress returned. She placed our drinks in front of us and took our orders while wearing a slightly bored expression. When she left again, Peter leaned forward and clasped his hands in front of him on the table.

"Well, I know one thing for sure," Peter said slowly. "You're blocking me…something that no one has been able to do," he smiled slightly and added, "until now."

I shrugged as I took a small sip of my mango iced tea. That didn't make me special. I was probably just messed up in the head or something. I could believe that Peter and Claire were special. They just had that air of purpose surrounding them, like they were meant for something greater than the average person. But, me? I was definitely not special. I was just boring, klutzy Bella.

Peter seemed to sense my doubt.

"You know," he said, leaning back in his chair and staring at me with a slight smile on his face. "I didn't even find out about my powers until I jumped off the roof of a building and didn't die."

"You _what?_"

Peter's lips twitched in amusement at my bewildered expression.

"I probably _would_ have died if my brother hadn't been there," he continued. "I can absorb other people's powers. My brother just so happens to have the power of flight and I managed to absorb that before I hit the ground."

I _really_ needed to stop being so surprised at everything they said.

"So, what I'm trying to say is that your powers might surface as a defense mechanism. You might not know what you can do until you're in a situation that you need your power to survive. Obviously, we can cross flight off your list of potential powers," he joked, referring to my jump off the cliff only an hour earlier.

I laughed nervously and shifted in my seat. I was hoping he wouldn't bring that up again.

"About that," Peter said seriously, all joking aside. _Oh no._ "You weren't…uh," he scratched the back of his neck, obviously uncomfortable, "trying to—"

"No," I cut him off abruptly, knowing what he was going to ask. "I saw some boys at La Push cliff diving, and it looked like…fun."

I grimaced at how lame that sounded and stared down at my lap.

"Look, I know it was stupid for me to jump during that storm," I admitted, feeling completely idiotic. "But I wasn't trying to…um…_hurt _myself or anything."

Peter and Claire both sighed in relief at my words. The three of us sat there in uncomfortable silence which was broken momentarily when the waitress returned with our food. When the three of us were left alone again, I remembered something Peter had said earlier.

"Wait... Your brother can fly?"

My abrupt question seemed to surprise him but he nodded and gave me a small smile. I pondered this for a moment.

"Is this a genetic thing then?"

I wracked my brain for any sign that Charlie and Renee had some type of power, but was drawing a blank.

Peter looked a bit taken aback by my question.

"I don't know. I never really thought about it that way."

He glanced sideways at Claire who looked just as thoughtful over my question as he did.

"Well, there's me…my brother Nathan…our mom," he looked at me and explained, "she can sometimes see the future in her dreams." I nodded at him, trying to ignore the pang his words caused as I remembered someone else who could see the future. "Our dad…although I'd rather not talk about him." The sudden bitterness of his voice confused me, but I didn't press it. "And then there's Claire," he finished, reaching over and ruffling her hair affectionately.

She laughed and gave a half-hearted _"hey!" _I looked between the two of them, smiling at their playfulness.

"You two are related?"

"He's my uncle," Claire explained. "His brother Nathan is my biological dad. We actually _just_ found out about that. After Peter saved me from Sylar in Odessa, things just kind of got crazy…err…_crazier_ from there."

"Save the cheerleader, save the world," Peter said with a smile.

Claire laughed again and nodded.

"Who's Sylar?"

Their smiles dropped off their faces and I started to regret my question. Whoever this Sylar person was, I had a feeling he wasn't someone I wanted to meet.

"Sylar is a killer," Peter said seriously, all traces of laughter gone. "He finds people who have powers and he kills them for it." His words made me feel sick.

"He can do that?"

My voice was no more than a whisper. Peter nodded solemnly.

"He, uh…_removes_ the top of someone's head to take their power."

I gasped. _Yep. Someone I definitely don't want to meet._

"So, has he tried to…uh…you know," I cleared my throat uncomfortably, "do _that_ to you?"

Claire grimaced and Peter looked at her worriedly.

"Yeah," Claire whispered. "He did that to me. He took my power."

I stared at her in horror and Claire smiled humorlessly.

"It's clearly not one of my fondest memories."

Peter placed a hand on her shoulder and gave her a concerned look. She sighed and looked away. Although I felt bad for bringing up an obviously painful memory for Claire, I was also a bit confused. If Sylar had taken her power, then that must have meant he took off the top of her head too. There was no way someone normal could have survived that. I bit my lip and glanced curiously at Claire.

"You never told me what _you _can do."

I was surprised when Claire smiled brightly at my question. However, instead of answering me, she picked up the steak knife beside her plate and winked at me. Before I could stop her, she had plunged the blade into the crease of her elbow and sliced down towards her wrist. My eyes widened in horror.

"What the _hell_, Claire?" I whispered, horrified.

_Oh God. There's so much blood. _

I felt like I was going to pass out as the coppery scent of the blood reached my nose. I squeezed my eyes shut in an effort to keep from passing out so that I could help Claire.

_Why isn't Peter doing anything? We need to get her to the hospital… _

"Hey," Claire said softly. "It's okay. Look."

Against my better judgment, I opened my eyes and gasped at the sight I was met with. I forgot all about my aversion to blood as I watched in awe as her skin started knitting itself back together, not even leaving a scab or scar in its wake. When it was over, I stared in shock at the blemish free skin of her arm which had been sporting a rather severe and fatal-looking gash only a moment ago.

"I can heal," Claire said unnecessarily with a grin.

"Wow," I breathed, before frowning when I thought of something. "But, you really didn't need to do that. I mean…" I paused and stared at her with a curious expression. "Didn't that hurt?"

I was surprised when her smile slipped off her face and she looked down at her lap. I also didn't miss the concerned look that Peter was sending Claire.

"After Sylar took my power," she started sadly, still looking down. "It did something to me. I can't feel pain anymore."

I stared at her in confusion, not understanding why she seemed so sad because of that.

I thought back to my high school biology class when I learned briefly about a disorder that caused someone to be unable to feel pain.

_Congenital Analgesia._ I remembered.

It was a dangerous and sometimes deadly disorder. If the person with the disorder seriously hurt themselves, they would have no idea that they should go to the hospital because they wouldn't be able to feel pain. The person could fall down the stairs, break a few ribs and get a concussion, and still think that they were okay because their brain wasn't processing the pain to let them know that something was seriously wrong.

But, Claire didn't have that problem. It wouldn't be dangerous for her since she would just heal anyways. So, wasn't that a good thing?

If I was in her place, I would have considered myself lucky. I must have said that last bit out loud because Claire laughed humorlessly.

"Yeah," she whispered to herself, shaking her head slightly. "_Lucky_…"

This was obviously a sore topic for Claire. Although I didn't really understand what the problem was, I decided to change the subject.

"So, what do you think my ability is?"

Peter shot me a grateful smile at the subject change. He obviously cared a lot for Claire and didn't like seeing her so upset. Claire also looked relieved and seemed to cheer up slightly.

"I was thinking that you might be a shield," Peter suggested. "It would explain how you can keep me out of your head. Maybe your power is that you can block _other_ powers."

I chewed on my lower lip as I pondered his words. It made sense. It explained how I could block Edward…and now Peter.

"I also have a theory that with some training, your power could expand."

I stared at him confused. What did he mean _expand_?

"Which leaves us with our next problem," he continued unabashed by my confused expression. "Where should we stay while we help Bella discover her power?"

This last part he addressed to Claire. I gaped at the two of them. They were planning on staying? I voiced this question and Peter and Claire both looked at me as if to say, _"Well, duh!_"

"Of course," Claire said. "I wish someone had been there for me when I discovered _my_ power. I thought I was an alien or something."

I laughed at her words, picturing how Claire must have freaked when she discovered her power.

"We'll help you figure this out, Bella," Peter added. "But, do you know where we could stay? I'd rather not have to keep teleporting back and forth between New York and Washington. Teleporting constantly over long distances makes me dizzy. Not the best feeling in the world…"

* * *

When we had finished eating and paid for our meals, Peter and Claire decided to go get a couple of rooms at the small inn I told them about. It was really the only hotel in Forks…if it could even be called a hotel. It was more the size of a small two story home that was managed by a sweet older woman in her early seventies. There was really no need for a hotel bigger than that seeing as Forks wasn't too high on the list of tourist destinations.

I gave them my home address and they promised to stop by in the morning. We parted ways after Peter and Claire gave me their cell numbers. I didn't have a cell of my own but I could always use the home phone to get in contact with them if I needed to. Peter had offered to walk me home, but I had politely declined his offer, assuring him that my house wasn't that far away.

About five minutes into my walk though, I started to wish that I had taken him up on his offer as I started to get the feeling that I was being watched. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up and I became more alert, straining my ears for any sound. I turned around and scanned the area with my eyes, but there was nobody there. _Nobody_.

That was normal though. This area wasn't usually packed with people, which was why I chose to go home using this back road instead of my normal route. It let me think over everything that happened with Peter and Claire without all of the chatter from anyone distracting me. When I was convinced that no one was following me, I shook my head at myself, feeling stupid for acting so paranoid.

I took another few steps before my ears picked up the sound of a snapping twig behind me. I definitely didn't imagine that...

My breath hitched in my throat. But instead of turning around again, I just picked up my pace, determined to get home as quickly as possible. My breathing started to become labored when my ears now also picked up the sound of footsteps behind me.

Losing all pretenses of calmness, I quickened my pace even more so that I was almost jogging. Real fear gripped me when I could hear the footsteps behind me quicken to match up with my faster pace. _Someone was following me._

I yelped in alarm when I was suddenly grabbed from behind, but the sound was abruptly cut off when a large hand was shoved over my mouth.

"Shhh," a voice whispered in my ear, warm breath fanning over my neck. "It will all be over soon."

I squirmed even more as he half-carried, half-dragged me with him. I stilled when he forcefully shoved me into the wall of an alley, briefly knocking the breath out of me. Slightly disoriented, I looked up into the face of my attacker while cursing myself for not taking Peter up on his offer of walking me home.

The man standing in front of me looked _normal_. I didn't know what I was expecting…maybe a vampire? But, he looked like just an average human.

_Just because he isn't a vampire, doesn't mean he isn't dangerous, _a voice in my head pointed out.

Images of the guys who assaulted me that night in Port Angeles flooded my mind. Those thoughts made me struggle even more, but I quickly stilled again when he backhanded me across the face as a warning to stay still.

More scared than ever and with my face now throbbing, I trembled and stared up at him. His eyes were so…cold. He looked almost _hungry_. But, hungry for what?

I had a feeling I didn't want to find out the answer to that question.

"There's a good girl," the man cooed mockingly as I remained frozen in place. I cringed as his lips brushed the shell of my ear. "Now stay still and I'll try to make this as quick as possible."

I was surprised when he suddenly released me and took a step back. I stared at him in confusion as he lifted a finger and pointed at my head. _What the hell?_

All thoughts abruptly cut off as I was suddenly consumed by an overwhelming amount of pain. I screamed as I felt the skin of my forehead begin to split open and the bone of my skull begin to splinter. I was vaguely aware of the warm trail of blood running down the side of my face, but I couldn't focus on much else besides my pain and the utter _horror _of the situation. I was frozen in place as the blood mixed with my tears of pain and fear, clouding my vision.

And then suddenly my attacker was ripped away from me. I blinked at his sudden disappearance.

Unable to remain standing any longer, I slowly slid down the wall until I hit the cold, hard ground of the alley.

I could distinctly make out the figures of two men fighting in the distance. I flinched as a third figure came closer to me. When I realized it was just Claire, I relaxed and tried to regulate my breathing. She knelt beside me and I caught her worried gaze.

I wanted to tell her not to worry, that I had had worse injuries than this, but I couldn't seem to get my lips to move. It felt like my whole body was shutting down, leaving only numbness behind.

"Peter!"

Claire's voice sounded scared as she called for her uncle. After her shout, there was a loud thud followed by Peter cursing furiously.

He appeared suddenly right in front of us and crouched down to where I was slumped against the wall. I grimaced when he gently tilted my face up so that he could get a better look at the wound. Claire silently watched with a small frown as Peter examined the damage done to my head.

"The cut's too deep," he finally sighed. "It looks like her skull's been fractured. We need to give her some of your blood, Claire."

Claire nodded without any hesitation.

"But I didn't think to bring any syringes with us," Peter continued, groaning. He focused his attention back on me. "Bella," he gripped my shoulders and shook me slightly when I didn't answer.

My eyes were starting to feel really heavy. I just wanted to go to sleep…

"Bella!"

I sleepily looked up at him, struggling to keep my eyes open. His brow furrowed in concern.

"Bella, I know you're tired, but you can't go to sleep. You have to stay awake, okay?"

I muttered a sleepy "okay" in response. He sighed and his hold on me tightened slightly.

"I need to get something to help you. Is there a hospital around here?"

"Yeah," I whispered, my eyes slipping shut before I forced them back open.

After I managed to tell him the hospital's location, he attempted to move me out of my awkward half-sitting, half-lying position against the wall. I became limp in his hold as he tried to help me sit upright. It felt like my bones were becoming liquefied.

He sighed and gave up trying to get me to sit upright, maneuvering me so that I was lying on the cold ground instead. I was grateful when he placed his jacket over me to keep me warm. He asked Claire for something, and soon he was lifting my head and placing something soft underneath it. _Claire's jacket._ I realized. He brushed the hair out of my face, being careful to avoid the wound, and gave me a reassuring smile.

"I'll be right back," he promised me. "Claire, make sure she doesn't fall asleep."

Claire quickly agreed and we both watched as Peter disappeared into thin air. A warm hand slid into mine and squeezed gently.

_Claire. _

I sleepily turned my head to the side and saw her sitting beside me. Her worried frown turned into a slight smile when she caught my gaze.

"Don't worry," Claire said quietly. "Peter knows what he's doing. My blood will heal you and you'll be as good as new."

I didn't respond, so Claire kept talking in that same calming voice. I was only vaguely paying attention. Most of my concentration was going to trying to stay awake. If I closed my eyes for longer than a second, I was afraid that they wouldn't open back up.

I listened somewhat absentmindedly as Claire told me about Peter's job as a paramedic, the way she discovered her powers, how Peter saved her from Sylar, and about some of the other specials she had met.

She told me about Hiro and Ando, and how Hiro could time travel and Ando could supercharge powers. She explained how the two friends went back to Japan so that Ando could marry Hiro's sister, although they still dropped by from time to time.

She told me about a woman named Tracy who could freeze whatever she came in contact with. Then she told me about Nikki, a woman with super strength who had been killed in a fire when trying to save Monica, her late husband's niece. Monica apparently had a power as well, being able to mimic any physical movement she saw.

I also found out about Nikki's late husband D.L who could phase through solid objects. Their son Micah was also special with the ability to control technology with his mind.

She talked about Daphne the speedster, and Matt who could control people's minds. I learned about Elle and her powers of controlling electricity. Claire also talked about Isaac who could paint the future and Mohinder who gained his powers only after injecting himself with some type of formula. It was amazing how many people were out there that had these abilities. I hadn't realized there were so many.

If I hadn't been so preoccupied by the numbness spreading throughout my limbs, I would have been riveted by what she was saying.

Claire suddenly stopped talking and sighed in relief when Peter appeared in front of us.

"What took so long?"

Peter immediately dropped down next to Claire who had extended her arm without being asked.

"Sorry," Peter murmured as he prodded her arm for a vein. "There were some nurses that were a bit hard to get around, even with my invisibility. And then I had to find the supply closet where they kept the syringes. Took longer than I thought…" He trailed off, glancing at me as he finished filling the syringe with Claire's blood. "How are you holding up, Bella?"

"M'kay," I slurred.

Peter sighed, turning to me with the now full vile of blood. I watched sleepily as he carefully lifted my arm.

"You're doing great, Bella," he said gently. "Just stay awake for a little longer."

I hummed in agreement. He prodded the crease of my elbow as he looked for a vein and I felt something cold and wet being swiped over the area.

"Alcohol swipe," he explained before I felt the unmistakable prick as the needle punctured my skin. "Don't want you getting an infection now, do we?"

As he spoke to me, he kept his focus on my arm. I watched as he slowly depressed the plunger of the syringe and injected me with Claire's blood.

Compared to the pain in my head, the needle surprisingly didn't bother me. That had to be a first. I was usually such a mess when it came to needles.

"There. All done."

Immediately after Peter spoke, I felt a tingling sensation on my forehead and the pain completely receded along with my sleepiness. Peter was scrutinizing my face closely, making me feel a little uncomfortable as I started coming back to my senses.

After a few moments, Peter seemed satisfied with my recovery. He helped me stand and hesitantly withdrew his grip on my arms when I was upright, seeming prepared to catch me if I fell. But, that wasn't necessary since I seemed to be completely healed. I tentatively reached up and felt around my forehead where I knew the wound had been. Other than some dried blood along my hairline, there was no sign that I had just had my head sliced open.

"Wow," I breathed, amazed. It felt like I was saying that a lot lately.

Peter and Claire both smiled at my awed expression.

Now that things had somewhat calmed down, I started to go over the events that had just transpired. I grimaced as I remembered my attacker and the hunger I had seen in the man's eyes before my head felt like it was being torn apart. He had seemed so _evil_.

"Who was that?" I hesitantly asked, although I already knew the answer before the words even left my lips.

The conversation in the diner was brought back to the front of my memory. I remembered Peter and Claire telling me about a killer. A man who removed the top of someone's head to gain their power…

Peter and Claire exchanged looks, obviously not happy with the situation. They appeared to be having another one of their silent conversations.

"That was Sylar," Claire finally said as she turned to face me again. She bit her lip and continued hesitantly, glancing worriedly at Peter as she did so. "And Bella, it looks like you are his next target."

* * *

**AN: Thanks again for the great reviews! I'll try to have the next chapter posted as soon as possible. But, I'm not promising a specific time frame. My last semester at the university is coming to an end and I have to put together this portfolio which is taking up a lot of my time. But, I'll try to post the next chapter within a week. "Try" being the key word...**

**I also wanted to ask you all whether you want me to list all of the powers that Peter has. I wasn't going to originally, but if it would help to clear up anything, please let me know! One more thing I wanted to ask was whether I should explain the time frame that my story is taking place in regards to the "Heroes" plot? It's a bit different than the TV show since I made it so that Peter still has mutliple powers, so I'm not sure if that's confusing at all. If it is, please let me know and I'll try to explain that better.**

**So, what did you guys think of this chapter? ****Please review! :)**

**Love,**

**Katie**


End file.
